


Stockings

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Time, Decorating, F/M, Grieving, Mistletoe, Post-War, Pranks, Stockings, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: After the war ends, Lee looks for a way to brighten the spirits of the Weasley family.
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Marauders Advent 2020





	Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marauders Advent 2020 fest on facebook!
> 
> My prompt was Lee Jordan-Stockings
> 
> Thanks to my beta who shall remain nameless for the time being!

The first Christmas after the war there had been precious little to be merry about. The loss of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks had hit the Order hard, especially the Weasleys. George was a shell of himself, missing his other half of his soul, he had refused to leave his and Fred’s bedroom at the Burrow, only accepting meals if they were left outside of the door and no one tried to speak with him.

Most of Lee’s family had been killed during the war and as a result, he had nowhere to go. The Weasleys, who had always been a surrogate family to him since he met the twins, had welcomed him to the Burrow with as much hospitality as they could muster. He had been staying in what had been Bill and Charlie’s old room, just down the hall from George. As Christmas crept closer and closer, no one in the house seemed to have any inclination to decorate the house, buy presents, or celebrate in any sort of way.

Mr Weasley had returned to work the day after Fred’s funeral solely because the magical world needed to be put back together but Mrs Weasley had just begun to venture out of her bedroom and cook dinner. Charlie had escaped back to Romania and the grief that hung over the Burrow like a cloud the moment he could, Percy rarely left his room at the Burrow, when he was seen, his eyes were bloodshot and tear tracks covered his cheeks. Bill and Fleur were at Shell cottage but came by most days to check on Molly and his siblings. Ron was spending most of his days with Harry and Hermione helping to rebuild Hogwarts.

Lee wanted to do something that would lift the spirits of everyone but was at a loss as to what that could be. Thank Merlin Ginny had returned from Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays. Her arrival seemed to breathe much-needed life into the home. As soon as she’d arrived, she flung cleaning spell after cleaning spell at every surface, returning the home to its old cluttered yet spotless state. 

The second day, whilst everyone else was gone, she’d summoned all the Christmas decorations from the attic and recruited Lee to help her. George had ventured downstairs for the first time in months to see what all the noise was. He stood in the doorway, looking from them to the half decorated tree. Lee wanted to say something but didn’t know what. 

“George.” Ginny said quietly, “you know what he would have wanted.”

His best friend looked stricken and Lee could see the fight or flight response in his eyes, but George said nothing, but turned and walked away. Ginny shrugged and returned to the tree. A few minutes later, a throat cleared behind them. 

“In honour of Fred,” George said, his voice hoarse from not using it. 

He held out what looked to be a very angry and Stupefied garden gnome, painted gold, with angel wings and a tutu. It was the ugliest thing Lee had ever seen but Ginny took one look at it and burst into laughter. George handed it to Lee, telling him to put it on the top of the tree. As soon as he’d placed it where they wanted it, he turned to see George sobbing in his sister’s arms. He didn’t know what to do, but Ginny pulled him into the hug. 

Standing with his arms around the two siblings he felt their pain but also their healing energy. When they broke the hug, George looked like he’d been reborn. 

“I… well…” George began. “Sorry I haven’t been much–”

“You stop right there, George,” Ginny cut him off. “Don’t apologise for having a shite time of it. We all grieve differently. But we can’t stop living our lives because a piece of our heart is gone. There are still laughs to be had, pranks to pull, love to be found, and a million other things.”

George turned to Lee. “When did my baby sister get all-wise?”

“Probably around the same time you stopped listening to her because she’s a girl?” Lee teased him. 

“It’s true,” Ginny added. “That’s why I got away with so many things.” 

“Like what?”

“One day I charmed all of Fred’s pants and socks into thongs and  stockings . Summer before the Triwizard, I added a few drops of hair growth serum to their food. I turned one of George’s quills into a dildo one time and hid it under his pillow. Fred found it. I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so hard. 

George started choking on his words as Ginny recounted some of her misdeeds. Small phrases like  _ Fred thought that was me! and I told him that wasn’t my rubber dick!  _ slipped out and Lee couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. 

He had to admit that he was guilty of ignoring Ginny as soon as he realised she was a female. As soon as her boobs started to grow, he stopped talking to her. It wasn’t that he didn’t think she was interesting because she was a girl. It was more that he knew she was his type and having a thing for your best friends’ little sister was against the rules. They could talk about any woman in the world except the ones related to any of them. How Harry got away with it during his short-lived relationship with Ginny was anyone’s guess. 

“I can’t believe my little sister tricked us that often,” George said, a genuine smile on his face. “How should we pay her back, Lee?”

“How did you guys do it when you were kids?” he asked. 

“I held her down and Fred tickled her until she inevitably broke free and bit one of us.”

“I don’t fancy getting bit. Maybe we should try that trick of changing her pants and socks?”

“You’re assuming my knickers aren’t all thongs already,” Ginny quipped. “And I  _ love _ stockings.”

“Nope!” George said, covering his ear. “My sister does not own sexy underthings. She’s a shapeless hag who doesn’t engage in sexual behaviours.”

“That’s what he thinks.” Ginny winked at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. “Should we prove him wrong, Lee?”

Before he could agree — because holy Helga, now that he looked at her, really looked at her, Ginny was  _ all  _ woman — George sent a Stinging Hex at them. “Stop that! No kissing my friends, Ginny. I forbid it.”

“I’ll think about it.”

George helped them finish the tree before yawning. Ginny pushed him back to his room, telling him it would take time to get back to his old energy levels and not to worry about being fatigued after being around people. 

Over the next two days, George began to spend more and more time with them. Molly had cried as she held him which had sent him back to his room for a few hours. The next day, Molly was out shopping when Lee went into the kitchen to prepare tea. Ginny joined him as soon as the water had boiled. 

“Want to help me make Christmas treats?” she asked him. 

He nodded and went to walk towards her when he was magically stopped. He heard George’s light laugher coming from the stairs and he looked to see his friend running back up them. Ginny let out a giggle and pointed up. Mistletoe. 

“Guess George is back to pranking people,” he said with a laugh. 

He was torn between happiness that George was starting to act a little like his old self and nervous about kissing Ginny. Ever since they’d decorated the tree he’d been thinking about her and wondering what kind of sexy knickers she might be wearing or if she had stockings on under her dresses. 

“Need some help getting free, Lee?” Ginny asked him. “Or do you want to wait until mum gets back?”

“I’m not kissing your mum. Come free me. Please?”

Ginny walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were bright with amusement as she pushed her body flush against his. Her head tilted back and she looked at the mistletoe above them. 

“That looks big. I think it might take more than one kiss to break the charm.”

“Are you up to the challenge?”

“I think the real question is, are  _ you  _ up to the challenge, Lee? Because once I kiss you, I don’t think I’m going to want to stop.”

* * *

Lee lay in his bed on Christmas Eve after dinner, Ginny wrapped in his arms. Anytime they weren’t around her family, they were kissing, touching, and making love. He’d been beyond happy that her comment about thongs and stocking had been true. 

He’d been living with his surrogate family for over six months, but as he watched his witch sleep in his bed, he knew that one day he’d marry her and become officially part of the Weasley clan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!


End file.
